Missives
by Voyfan2
Summary: Kathryn and Tom share an important year in their lives through a series of comm messages.
1. Chapter 1

_I took a bit of inspiration from the comm stories by Runawaymetaphor and AlphaFlyer (which both make me howl with laughter) to tell a Post-Endgame J/P tale of my own._

 _The usual disclaimers apply: I make no money from this and don't own any of the main characters …_

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58451.15

Subject: Our news!

Our new baby is a boy! All's well according to the latest scans, and B'El is past the morning (actually all-day) sickness.

Chakotay told B'El that he's teaching a Tactics course at the Academy. Any news from that front?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58453.09

Subject: Yeah, Chakotay's back

First off, wonderful news! Glad B'Elanna is feeling better. I don't even want to imagine all-day nausea ...

Chakotay: I thought it would be nice to have him back, though I wonder why he took the post. He spent years telling me how anthropology was his first love, so why is he not doing something anthropological?

Unfortunately, since he and Seven split (Know anything about that?) he seems to be looking at ME as a replacement. We had lunch the other day; he kept giving me puppy-dog eyes, and apologizing for taking up with Seven. No, no, and no! He's a dear friend, but the possibility of anything else left Spacedock a long, long time ago, for many, many reasons.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58456.76

Subject: That could be awkward

Actually, he was rather close-lipped about the breakup, B'El said. He didn't mention anything about a third party. Perhaps the Doc knows something?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58475.36

Subject: Blooming idiot

Uh, oh. He sent flowers. I haven't even talked to him for a couple of weeks. And while the roses are my favorite, this can't continue.

Oh, and the Doctor wasn't much help. All Seven would tell him is that she would "prefer a more suitable" mate. Which could mean any number of things.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58478.54

Subject: Re: Blooming idiot

Oops! Best I can suggest is to be direct. Though, not to meddle in your personal affairs, try to be gentle with him. You two were close at one time.

B'El suggests we have dinner next time the Sheridan is at McKinley …

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58480.48

Subject: Re: Blooming idiot

You weren't meddling … I appreciate the reminder.

I told him as nicely as possible that while the flowers were lovely, I was very uncomfortable with the perceived message and that I'd prefer to remain friends — just friends. He looked at me like I'd just kicked his puppy.

(Sorry, I have dogs on the brain. One of Molly's great-grand-dogs just had a litter. I'm debating.)

BTW: Yes to dinner! Turns out I'll be doing some stints at McKinley over the next few months — one of my projects will be in testing. And I'll be delighted to whip the Sheridan's first officer at pool.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58530.27

Subject: What have I done?

Uh, oh. Chakotay asked if I was coming to the new-faculty reception at the Academy tonight. In a weak moment, I agreed to drop in. (That's what I get for trying to talk while I read simulator stats.)

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58530.60

Subject: An escape hatch

Well, Dad mentioned that he was going to that reception. If all else fails, go talk with him … ask to see the latest holos of Miral. That should tie you up for the evening.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58549.80

Subject: So, what happened?

Did you go the reception? Did you have to use the escape hatch?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58551.72

Subject: No escape needed

I did chat with your folks (thanks for the tip on the holos … I didn't ask). Also talked with Tuvok before he fled and I did say hello to Chakotay.

It turned out to be a very nice evening. I made the acquaintance of one Adm. David Brogan (the new dean of the Military Strategy School, which oversees the department that teaches Tactics). We hit it off, and he invited me to the senior faculty's after-party.

I must say, this faculty has more joie de vivre than professors in my day. They took over a room at the old library complex (Did you know they built a new library?) Had a full bar, music, the works. I spent most of the evening learning the finer points of dart throwing from David.

BTW, Aunt Kathryn would love a new holo of Miral. Hint.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58555.37

Subject: Party time?

So let me get this straight: You ditched Chakotay to party with his boss?

And darts? I remember trying to teach you to play. I also remember that you had to replace my darts because you consistently missed the board and broke the points on the bulkhead. It's a good thing starships are made of durable metals.

David?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58557.22

Subject: Hold on now

That's a bit harsh, Thomas, I _only_ agreed to drop by and say hello. Which I _did._

And deans outrank everyone in a school, so he's not a direct report.

The Captain _was_ talking to other folks. I also saw some pretty blondes in the room, so with luck, he found a new friend. (Maybe that's why I haven't heard from him lately.)

Darts: Well, perhaps a few drinks improve my coordination. Or perhaps David (that _is_ his name) has a more hands-on approach to teaching. (That didn't come out right … he was a complete gentleman.) He also has a wicked sense of humor; I haven't laughed like that since the last time you and I had lunch.

Wonderful holo of Miral. Thank you!

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58642.37

Subject: A funny

Recently met Dr. Jan Kessik, the new Chief of Surgery over at Medical. She asked if it was possible to tone down the Doctor's more-insufferable characteristics. I told her that short of decompiling him, they were out of luck.

As a point of information only: Jan's hubby, Adm. Steve Kessik, is the new dean of the Academy's Flight School. He tells me that both flight schools are in serious need of instructors. They're even offering a qualification course to help pilots transition into teaching.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58703.21

Subject: Are you OK?

Saw on the news feed that your apartment building was evacuated over the weekend due to a fire. Hope all is well ...

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58705.03

Subject: Everything's fine

Aw … appreciate you asking. My apartment and I are OK. Turned out to be a sensor malfunction.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58705.95

Subject: Cold awakening

Being rousted out of bed at 0300 must have been a shock. You probably thought you were back on Voyager.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58708.00

Subject: If you must know

Occasionally, I do wake up in a panic because I can't hear the engines. But as for the other night, ahem, I wasn't home.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58708.71

Subject: Inquiring minds …

Oh? Don't tell me you and the tall, dark and handsome Admiral Brogan were, er, "playing darts" at his place. (And yes, the gossip about you two dating has made it all the way out here.)

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58710.56

Subject: Not that it's your business, my dear

I'm sure the Kazon have heard the gossip, too. I'll leave it to your … vivid … imagination as to what David and I were or weren't doing at that hour. And where.


	2. Chapter 2

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58782.19

Subject: Thank you!

B'El and I are truly grateful for your help in getting her dad admitted to Medical. She wanted to personally "straighten out" the (string of Klingon curses) there, but regulations say she's too far along to travel.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58790.09

Subject: Glad to help

Thank your mom for calling. Fortunately, I knew a couple of folks who could cut through the totally unnecessary red tape.

Did stop to see John the other day. He was looking pretty chipper. The Doctor happened to be there, too. He decided to be uncharacteristically humble and told John just how much B'Elanna had to do with his programming. John had tears in his eyes. (So did I.)

Love to B'Elanna … hope the worst of the stress has passed for her. John is in good hands, so she can rest easy about that.

ENCRYPTED COMMUNICATION

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58807.79

Subject: A request

Not intending to be dramatic, but I don't want this in the communications stream, even on a secure channel.

You mentioned qualification courses for flight instructors? Know where I can get info on that?

Not that we don't enjoy being on the Sheridan. But John's health scare has rattled us. (While I doubt B'El will ever totally repair her relationship with him, this did change her perspective a bit.) And with little guy about to arrive … well, it might be nice to be close to family (including a certain godmother).

This doesn't mean that I consider things with Dad to be hunky-dory. I will always be hyper-vigilant for any pressure on the kids to join Starfleet, or to live up to his never-attainable idea of perfection.

Our tours don't end until May, but it never hurts to look at options. You don't happen to know anyone at the Corps of Engineers, do you?

ENCRYPTED COMMUNICATION

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58809.27

Subject: No problem

Info is attached. Steve Kessik would be delighted to talk with you. With your skills, bet you'd be a good fit at the advanced-training facility at Alameda.

I do happen to know someone at ECorps and will make some quiet inquires.

Confidentially, ECorps may contact B'Elanna at some point. Once my projects are through testing, they'll go there for further development, etc. Since we're adapting Delta Quadrant tech over here, having her skills/knowledge would be a definite plus.

And BTW, mum's the word on my end. About everything.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, McKinley Station

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58836.66

Subject: TMI

Had dinner with Seven last night. She was here on a stopover, heading to a conference on Vulcan.

Either she shouldn't drink, or she needs a discretion implant. One glass of wine, and she spilled the details of her breakup with Chakotay. Some of it was no surprise, like the difference in age/maturity/life experiences/life goals. Then she mentioned, er, "equipment failures." I'm sure she would have given me extensive details had I not changed the subject. (Though I am rather grateful for that bit of, uh, general information …)

How's B'Elanna holding up? And kiss my darling goddaughter for me.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, McKinley Station

Stardate: 58840.32

Subject: Oh, ouch

Well, that explains the "more-suitable" mate remark.

You know, while Seven has her charms, I'm not sure the Doc removed all those implants. I suspect my "equipment" would fail, too, as a matter of self-preservation.

B'El is more than ready for little guy to vacate the premises. I shared your last message with her. She tried very hard to be sympathetic, but finally just burst out laughing.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, McKinley Station

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58840.58

Subject: That was wicked

Tom, your "self-preservation" line just made me spit coffee all over my shirt!

BTW, apparently she's seeing a very brave, or blissfully unaware fellow at Daystrom these days. Now I have to put this coffee-soaked shirt into the refresher.


	3. Chapter 3

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Owen Paris, VPN SF; Moira Paris, VPN SF; Kathleen Paris, VPN SF; John Torres, VPN SF; Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF; Lt. Com. Harry Kim, USS Prometheus; Capt. Chakotay, VPN SF

Stardate: 58915.12

Subject: B'El's in labor! EOM

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58916.26

Subject: It's a boy!

Yes, you knew that. Joseph Michael Paris arrived at 0800 Ship Standard Time today. He came in at 3.68 kilograms, 50.8 centimeters. Mom and baby are doing great. Miral's very puzzled.

Michael is for my Grandpa Paris. Joseph is to honor Joe Carey, who we both miss.

I should thank you for having me fly us through that Borg conduit during Miral's delivery. Not sure I'd of agreed to another if I'd seen her birth up close.

Think I will try to get a nap while I still can. Oh, holo included, and we're calling him Joey … at least until he's old enough to object.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, McKinley Station

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58916.98

Subject: Congratulations!

Wonderful news! And thank you for the holo, he's absolutely adorable! Very glad B'Elanna is doing OK.

Have to admit, I teared up over naming the little guy for Joe. Mary will be touched to hear that.

Enclosed are a couple of replicator codes. Something for Joey (pick the size you want/need). And something for Miral, since becoming a big sis is special.

Go get some sleep, Commander. You both did good!

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 58944.48

Subject: Thanks!

Thank you so much for the kids' gifts. The "Big Sis: I Know Everything!" T-shirt cracked us up. It's perfect! And with two older sisters, I can relate!

An FYI: Chakotay sent a congratulatory note today. Well, sort of congratulatory: He spent most of it complaining that you were ignoring him. BTW, does he know about the man in your life? He must be seriously out of touch. g

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58947.55

Subject: Lots of news

Glad you like the shirt. Phoebe can certainly relate, too. g

And in other baby news, Samantha and Gresh just had No. 3. It's another boy (and I'd have to find the announcement to spell his name correctly). Haven't seen him yet, but I'm told all's well.

How are you all? Besides sleep-deprived?

Finally home (and on holiday leave) … the project test was a spectacular bust. (I should bring B'Elanna back for a consult. You can handle a newborn and a 3-year-old by yourself, right? g

Re: Chakotay. I found several messages/invitations from him. It's Finals Week, how does he have time? Right now, David is working through a wall of PADDS.

Apparently the Captain did find a new friend, an instructor from the Sciences Division. However, rumor is she dumped him. (Let's not speculate on why.)

Does he know? Not sure … haven't talked to him since the party. Maybe he is out of touch. Though for God's sake, _Neelix_ mentioned it in his last transmission. David and I _have_ talked about my complicated friendship with the Captain, and he is annoyed by Chakotay's attempt at a full-court press.

I've sent a message firmly telling the Captain that I'm taken, so stop with the romantic innuendo and invitations.

Anyway, life is jumping to Warp 8: David's (2nd-eldest) brother, Ian, is in town tomorrow evening (Fed Navy business). Daughter Anna arrives from Vancouver next week after exams. Then we head to Indiana for Christmas, then to Boston for New Year's with the Brogan clan. (Wish me luck!)

BTW, true that Sheridan's been diverted to the Tagim sector and won't be back till mid-January?

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

Stardate: 58949.87

Subject: This just in ...

Oh, I think we can speculate. Talked to Harry yesterday. One of his crewmates is friends with the aforementioned instructor. (Harry saw a holo; says she's a blonde. Surprise!) Apparently the instructor said he was "too old for her." B'El considered sharing Seven's revelation, but decided it would be too embarrassing — for Harry. I mentioned my theory on implants, and he agrees, and is glad he declined Seven's "invitation."

Yes, the Sheridan is playing taxi. Apparently there's a truce in a conflict out there. I've been scrambling to arrange a meetup with the Harbin to take on the diplomats, and of course, doing what needs to be done to keep diplomats comfortable. (And offload our folks who have holiday furloughs.)

I'm just as happy to be on the ship for Christmas. Joey's sleep schedule is erratic, and B'El's getting the worst of it since she's on family leave. We don't want to cope with him and Miral (who is VERY, VERY, VERY excited about Christmas … did I mention that she is VERY excited?) for two weeks of holiday hullabaloo with families.

And dearest Auntie, if you bring my wife back for a consult, you get the kids, too. Miral can dismantle your lab in no time flat. However, if you can clear it, B'El says she'd be happy to consult via vid/com.

Now … let me get this straight. You're "taken?" You're meeting/spending the holidays with each others' families? Kathryn, fess up: How serious is this relationship?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58964.03

Subject: Well, since you asked

Sorry for the delay … holiday prep. (Look for replicator codes soon. ) Under the circumstances, I can't blame you two for avoiding a potential Holiday Hell with the kids/extended family.

Just sent a msg to B'Elanna saying that I will prepare a consult proposal when I get back, and will send her the particulars. (Point taken about the kids. I'm delighted that Miral has engineering talent, but not in my lab, please.)

Your question: Yes, my dear, David and I are serious. Actually, he's moved in. (Well, mostly … this is _only_ a three-bedroom apartment.)

It's all been totally unexpected and totally wonderful. And also very different (since unfortunately, I do have a basis or two for comparison). Not sure how to explain: Somehow, I _knew_. So did he. That scared both of us at first, but it all fell into place.

Timing? Fate? Insanity? Who knows? At the moment, we just plan to enjoy what we have. (And adapt to "sharing quarters." Been a while ... )

Anyway, our best wishes (and my love) to you, B'Elanna and the kids. Have a happy — and quiet —Christmas if we don't get to chat before the big day.

PS: Wait! I just reread your message. Seven actually propositioned Harry?

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

Stardate: 58988.55

Subject: Holiday cheer

First off, about your last message. We're delighted for you! You deserve some happiness … not that you haven't been, but having someone to share life with ... and that's as mushy as I will get.

Thanks so much for the gifts. We've declared this the "Toby the Targ Christmas." You, Harry, Mom & Dad, John & Liz, and both my sisters all sent a stuffed Toby. We thought the replicator was malfunctioning. I'm sure the neighbors were alarmed by the hysterical laughter coming from our quarters. But it's all good. Miral literally loves her Tobys to pieces, so having spares avoids tantrums.

And thanks for the cheesecake! We've hidden it from a curious taster.

Christmas was blissfully quiet after Miral woke us up at 0600. There was a party in the Mess Hall for the kids, with our Captain playing the part of Father Christmas. I won't elaborate … you can see the holo for yourself.

We were so tired after the party that all four of us took a nice, long nap. It was The Best Christmas Present of All.

And you?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN IN-BL

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 58990.49

Subject: Too many Tobys?

Well, Captain Joh painting his exocranial ridges silver and gold is an … interesting effect.

A big thank you for the Chateau Picard sampler. It arrived just before we left, and we look forward to tasting it.

As for "A Very Toby Christmas," oh, dear. I guess great minds think alike. (Mom just asked what was so funny. Told her it was a message from you. She understood completely … )

Christmas was lovely. Anna threw us a curve — asked if her boyfriend could join us. Apparently, both she and Josh (a photography major) need a project/portfolio to graduate. Being an astute architecture major, Anna realized that Bloomington is near Columbus, which has a trove of preserved 20th-century architecture. The perfect two-fer.

They had a grand time there, and Phoebe kindly introduced them to the area art scene. The kids were very good guests, so Mom was impressed. And David and my family got on quite well.

So, we leave for Boston tomorrow. I am still nervous about this.

And thank you for the good wishes … that means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

Stardate: 59007.48

Subject: Happy New Year!

So, how did your holiday go with the Brogan clan?

New Year's was quiet, except that B'El had to take care of a hiccup in the warp core. But all is fixed.

We are on course to McKinley and are expected to dock on Jan. 14.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59009.66

Subject: Happy New Year to you, too

Well, hell. I won't be back at McKinley until mid- to late February. We will go up to meet you for lunch/dinner if it's a short layover.

The kids left for school this morning. We're back to work tomorrow. The first two wines in the sampler are excellent, so thank you again.

David says his family loves me even though I dethroned his eldest brother as pool champion. Or is it _because_ I did?

Phoebe reports that Chakotay called Mom's house just after we'd left. She says Mom wouldn't divulge my whereabouts/plans. No surprise: She admitted last year that while she was grateful Chakotay helped to keep me alive out there, she dislikes him. The latest issues haven't changed her mind.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN SF

Stardate: 59013.20

Not to worry

No need to go to McKinley. Sheridan has a 3-week layover for exterior maintenance, so we're coming to SF. We'll definitely find a time to have dinner. I have promised B'El that we will spend a kid-free long weekend at the beach resort in Nuevo del Fuego.

You beat your prospective brother-in-law at pool? You do live dangerously, don't you? And you know I'm going to ask … how is David with a stick?

We're looking forward to seeing you, and to meeting your guy. I may have some news about that info you sent.

And your mom and my dad agree ... probably for different reasons. I have my own reasons ...

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59014.76

Subject: Knew it was coming ...

I have to stop reading your comms in the office: my staff will think they work for a loon. Delta tech isn't _that_ funny.

Call me when you get back and we'll set up that dinner. (And I await your news …)

Can't wait to see you all and happy that I can finally introduce you to David. Though with both of you in a room, I fear that I'm going to hurt myself laughing. You do remember your medical training?

And yes, I did know you were going to ask that, but as you say, I live dangerously.

The answer: very good. And take that in any context you'd like, my dear.

PS: Preliminary consult proposal is on its way to B'Elanna.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59017.85

Subject: News

Yes, but at least your staff can relax knowing the Admiral is in a good mood …

Guess I did well on the screening test for Flight Instructor Qualifications School. (Amazing considering how little sleep I get these days.) Anyway, will have interviews with Adms. Kessik and Braddock at some point during furlough.

I did fess up to Capt. Joh about my inquiries into Flight School. He's not thrilled about losing me and B'El, but he's dealt with family issues too.

One thing I didn't tell him (or anyone but B'El) is that I have a growing realization that I'm not cut out for command. It's fulfilling, and I've learned a hell of a lot, but I'm not sure I have the drive … at least not the way you and Dad seem to have.

I could really use a sounding board on this. Would you have time to talk (outside of dinner) when we're in town?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59018.04

Subject: Anytime

Let me know when you're available, and I'll clear my calendar. Let's meet off-campus to avoid interruptions (like your dad coming by — I'm guessing you haven't talked to him about this).

Something for you to mull, if you haven't already: Is command itself is the problem or is it starship command? (And with that, I'll shut up.)

BTW, you'll like Steve Kessik. Don't know Greg Braddock, but you two have common ground: He was involved in the test flights of our sister ship, the Intrepid.


	5. Chapter 5

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

Stardate: 59102.86

Subject: We're back …

Made it back safely. Joey slept through the shuttle flight again. (Apparently I just need to take him out for a spin if he gets fussy.) B'El is going through the maintenance updates and is cursing in two languages … maybe three.

Hey, thanks again for serving as my sounding board. I appreciate your listening, your insights and your candor more than I can ever express. I've clarified a few things, which actually will help me do my current job.

Dad is somewhat upset by my prospective career change, but I expected that.

We had a terrific time at dinner, and enjoyed meeting David. You two are great together. So, speaking as your "little brother" … you have my blessing.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59105.14

Subject: Had a great time!

Glad it was a quiet trip back. How was the beach?

Dinner was fun, and we were delighted to have you. (And I laughed so much that my sides hurt the next day.) David really enjoyed meeting you and B'Elanna. Given your love of the sea, he thinks you all should join us on a trip to Boston. (His dad and eldest brother are retired Fed Navy … both have boats … seriously large boats … if they had warp engines, they'd rival Voyager.)

Well, "little brother," your opinion matters a great deal to me, so I'm very happy that you approve of David. But how did you become my little brother?

Anyway, I'm glad I could help. I know you and B'Elanna will come to the best decisions for your careers and family.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59111.44

Subject: Know anything about this?

I got a rather conciliatory note from Dad yesterday. It contained an apology and his promise to back me, no matter what career path I take. You have something to do with this? Or should I worry that he's been taken over by a shapeshifter?

BTW, how's the house hunting?

PS: B'Elanna teases me about being your "little brother," in regards to our frequent communications. (Though I've always suspected that Dad considers you to be his "perfect" daughter.)

And the beach was wonderful. A great honeymoon spot. g

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59113.46

Subject: Maybe?

I wouldn't joke too much about shapeshifters … folks here are still spooked.

As for your dad, I really don't know. He did come by to talk. He is concerned that you're jumping ship (sorry …) too soon, being this is your first tour as XO. Told him what I told you: Starfleet has held up the "ideal" career as being a front-line officer, with the goal of being captain of a starship. Those of us who have that "bug" can't imagine any other path (though most of us do eventually step back). But you have to want it … I've seen too many officers who are just going through the motions.

I did point out that you happen to have many talents, and you'll make a great contribution in whatever field you choose. (And ditto for B'Elanna.)

And what I said about the front-line "bug" being addictive: A three-year Beta mission just hit the postings, and for about two minutes, I considered applying.

Good thing I didn't, since we're now homeowners! Just closed on a place in the older part of the Richmond district. It suits us well, is an easy commute, and is nice for dog walking. (One of Molly's great-granddogs hadn't been adopted, so we're taking her.) We'll be in by mid-March … good timing, since Anna & Josh will visit after a spring break trip to Columbus for more research.

Perfect daughter? I see how it is: first you adopt me, then you start with the sibling sniping. Remember, Big Sis Knows Everything!

And per the beach: Honeymoon planning might be a bit premature, considering I haven't been asked to participate in such a trip.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59135.81

Subject: Big news!

Wow … that was quick! I got an offer to teach at Alameda for the Fall semester, pending completion of a Teaching Qualifications course.

After a long talk with B'El, I've decided (drum roll …) to accept. Now we have to find a spot for her.

My head is spinning.

PS: I'm surprised you waited this long to get a dog …

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59136.13

Subject: Congratulations!

I have to tell you: B'Elanna spilled it when we talked this morning. Followed shortly after by Owen popping in with news of the offer. (But I didn't tell him you accepted … that's your job.)

I'm beyond thrilled for you! (And very proud!) I'm told you were very impressive: We feared Adms. Kessik and Braddock were going to settle your placement with phasers at 20 paces.

Something to consider: Flight School experience plus your other talents could bring some interesting opportunities your way in the next few years. The last war forced the brass to take a very hard look at how the Academy prepares officers. David, Steve, Greg Braddock and a few others were recruited from Operations and front-line duty with a mandate to bring Academy training into the next century. (which isn't all that far away…)

And don't worry about B'Elanna. I have no concrete info, but I suspect ECorps will come calling very soon.

Re a dog: I've been gone too much to enjoy/properly train a puppy. And a 30th -floor apartment makes walks too damn inconvenient.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59163.72

Subject: Thank you, again

FYI: ECorps has come calling … B'Elanna is mulling over a very nice offer.

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, McKinley Station

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59164.16

Subject: B'Elanna gets ALL the credit

I'm delighted to hear it! Truly, I had no direct involvement, outside of sending a recommendation. But it's about time someone over there woke up.

Her solution to my problem project was so simple and elegant that it got their attention. It also made my Chief Engineer bang his head on the desk and mutter "Why the !% didn't I think of that?"

If she takes the post, I will be delighted to watch her knock ECorps on its ass. (Actually, I do like our liaison, who is very sharp. But otherwise … )

Anyway, I'm here to test the new-and-improved project. Which isn't all bad because it means David has to oversee the work on the new house g. I've been charged with looking for new furniture. Fortunately, I have a sister who has a better eye for these things than I do.

FYI: I may be incommunicado for a bit. I start leave in a couple of days to collect new puppy/move. Tech informs us that there will be a delay in hooking up two secure terminals, because they're starting from scratch. (Apparently this house has never belonged to anyone from Fleet). Damn cheeky thing to tell an Admiral from the Tech Division …

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59217.82

Subject: Hey, I have a terminal!

Finally back in the 24th century! Have sent B'Elanna my congrats on the new position!

We're finally moved in, though we're still looking for/assembling/moving things. Kids arrive late next week, so we're double-timing it on the guest rooms. Casey (the dog) is settling in, too. She's a sweetheart.

It's a good thing we have extra rooms: Anna announced that she and Josh are applying for summer internships here. On the bright side, we'll have dog sitters. And I'll happily volunteer them to watch Miral and Joey.

Had dinner at your folks' last night. In all the years I've known Owen, had no idea he could cook. He made a very tasty blackened catfish.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

Stardate: 59223.75

Subject: Glad you're back!

Off radio silence, eh? (You do know about radios, right?)

Sounds like you're settling in pretty well. I don't look forward to packing up. And can we borrow your sister? Neither of us has a clue about furniture for adults.

B'El says she wants dibs on Anna & Josh as sitters. Though they might think twice when they realize they're dealing with a Klingon mom. g

Now … my father? Cooking? Kathryn, I think you went to the wrong house!

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59250.38

Subject: Bring on the honeymoon planning!

I suppose the subject says it all: David proposed last night and (drum roll …) I said yes!

Not quite sure _why_ he proposed on April Fool's Day. I thought it was a joke until he produced the ring. Turns out most of the family was in on it: (Wondered why Anna needed to comm her dad a half-dozen times in an evening.)

We are thinking first Saturday in June at the farm. That seemed to be the best time for most folks' schedules (you are back in mid-May, no?)

I don't think admirals are supposed to be giddy, but ….

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59250.77

Subject: Booyah!

I have to tell you … we were in on it, too. (So were Mom & Dad.) David messaged a couple of days ago. I, er, might have passed it on to a few folks in the Voyager family.

But we are delighted that you said yes! And we'll certainly be in Indiana on that date. (We're back in early May.)

If you should need an escort down the aisle, I hear it is appropriate for a little brother to take that role …

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59297.81

Subject: Know anything about this?

Chakotay just sent B'El a message saying he was going to ask for reassignment at semester's end. He didn't give much of a reason for leaving the Academy, just that he wanted to try something else. Anything we should know about?

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

Stardate: 59299.72

Subject: Don't know much

David told me yesterday; said Chakotay turned down a counter proposal to do a couple of seminars. (They like his ideas on "unconventional tactics.") But I've only had "radio silence" since I sent a note about my engagement. (We'd been talking, albeit at arm's length, since the holidays.)

BTW, did you get the message about Seven eloping with the Daystrom fellow? Apparently she only told the Doctor and asked him to pass it on, which strikes me as being insensitive. Not that our Doctor doesn't have a lady friend or two these days, but still …

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Sheridan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, SFHQ-TechDiv

Stardate: 59303.25

Subject: Well, that's Seven

Yes, we did get the message. Insensitive … but certainly efficient. I wish her every happiness, and that's all I'm going to say.

As for Chakotay, we can only hope he figures things out. B'El agrees with you about the anthropology.

Packing and wrap-up have hit warp speed. (Sheridan has a replacement for Chief Engineer; no word on a new XO yet.) We leave May 1.

From: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Titan

To: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

Stardate: 59332.63

Subject: On our way

Well, our stints as XO and Chief Engineer aboard the Sheridan are officially over. In one sense, I'm sorry to go, but I'm also relieved. And we're both looking forward to the next chapter.

As you see, the Titan is ferrying us back to McKinley … hopefully our stuff catches up with us in SF. We brought an extra Toby just in case. (Will Riker sends his heartiest congratulations on your engagement. And guess what wine they serve on the Titan?)

Plans are to stay with Mom & Dad while we look for a place in easy reach of the ECorps complex and Alameda. We start class/job May 21. And oh, yeah, we need to be somewhere the first Saturday in June … where was that again? g

From: Adm. Kathryn E. Janeway, VPN-SF

To: Commander Thomas E. Paris, USS Titan

Stardate: 59332.96

Subject: Welcome home!

Ha, ha! You realize that if you don't show up, I'll personally hunt you to the ends of the quadrant.

And hope your stuff arrives quicker than mine did. One of my trunks went to Toronto!

Give Berkeley a look: Easy commute for both of you, lots of older-architecture homes. I was living there when I took Voyager.

If your dance card isn't too full, we'd love to have you all for dinner before the wedding. It would be a good chance to relax before life jumps back into warp.

It will be wonderful to have you back. And I have to admit, I'm pleased that you and I are heading off into new adventures at the same time. Hopefully, "little brother," we can find time to have an occasional drink/coffee/dinner/lunch.

But in the meantime, remember, my comm link is _always_ open …

Love to you all,

Kathryn


End file.
